1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to the field of alternator or other electrical output generating devices and to electric motors and other electrically driven devices, and in particular to electrical output generating devices and electrically driven devices, and methods of making and use thereof, that, among other things, improve efficiency of operation, provide higher torque density, and reduce costs and complexity of manufacture, while allowing greater flexibility in operation over related art devices.
2. Background of the Technology
Related art multiple windings for alternators and electric motors typically require complex winding machines and often complex geometry windings in order to meet size and power needs. This problem is generally higher with greater numbers of poles used. Greater numbers of poles have certain advantages, such as allowing higher voltage per turn, providing higher torque density, and producing voltage at a higher frequency.
There is an unmet need in the art for electrical output generating devices and electrically driven devices, and methods of manufacturing and use thereof, that improve efficiency of operation and reduce costs and complexity of manufacture, while allowing greater flexibility in operation over prior art devices.